Songbird
by Mina Janke
Summary: Rose was only fourteen when she found herself in an unfamiliar place, possessing unfamiliar powers. For five years, she has been Capricorn's pet, and now, she's to go against her own morals and do everything she's told to do by her master, even if includes making enemies with the only people who could ever save her.
1. Rose

_Author's Note: I've begun to re-write the chapters for this story, refining it a bit better, and sort of hinting at Rose's purpose later on in the story. I'm going to attempt to fix her flaws as well as some continuity issues. Please be patient and thank you for reading! If there's any questions, feel free to ask and I'll try to address it. The characters of Cornelia Funke are represented by how I see them in my mind, and do not relate to any appearances in the movies, other fanfiction, and fanart. Though this isn't necessarily AU, Rose is my own character, and she will not change any major course in the story. She's just along for the ride._

* * *

For five years, she had been kept here, in the possession of one man. To be honest, she didn't know much about him, save his name and his appearance. Capricorn, he called himself, it wasn't his real name, she was sure of that, and his skin was as pale as the wood inside a sapling, his hair as fair as paper. His cold gaze was one that could strike fear in the strongest of men, even his own. "Five years," she mumbled, staring blankly at her face in the mirror as one of the maids combed through her soft, red hair, pinning it up against her head. Another was placing some sort of flower in her hair, as if she were decorating her for christmas or a celebration of some sort. Rose was certain that there was no celebration today, it was an ordinary day, from what she had heard. Then again, who was she to know everything that went on in Capricorn's domain.

"Pinch your cheeks a bit, Rose," a stern voice ordered from the back of the room. How many times would she have to be told this? She was pale, almost too pale for the woman's, Mortrola's, liking, who always claimed that Rose was sickly. "And stop mumbling to yourself, you're making me believe that you're mentally unwell." The short, old woman in the back tapped her foot, impatiently, and looked as if she were about to address the maids again with another 'hurry up, we haven't got all day' again. To be honest, she was the one that forced the maids to do so much to Rose whenever she was called on by the master. Her hair had to be perfect, her dress had to be perfect, everything about her had to be perfect. Though, if it was the woman's decision, Rose's hair would be cut to her shoulders, 'It's too long', she always said. But that was how the master liked it, and nobody would go against him. Rose obediently pinched her cheeks, though, to please the woman. Soon enough, her face flushed pink.

After a few painful minutes of twisting and pulling, the old maid finally deemed her to be presentable. She scoured Rose's face, as if to find any faults. Frowning, she looked away, hoping to have found something that she could fuss over. It was her own fault. She forced Rose to rub salve over her face every night to keep it glowing. She had first told her: "If you're not going to be working in your free time, you're going to be spending your time making yourself look better." When Rose had arrived, there was a light splattering of red spots and a mild case of acne on her left cheek, but after a few of Mortrola's experimental herbal salves, it gradually vanished. Now, the only flaws that rested on her body were a good amount of scars from scabbed knees she received while trying to escape, and a single white scar that ran from her ribs to the small of her back, punishment for trying to escape. Every time Rose was looked over by that old woman, she clicked her tongue, as if scolding her for what she had done.

The old woman left the room, complaining about the work to be done, only to be replaced by another person. Perhaps the only person Rose could dislike more than Capricorn himself. He wore a shirt, that was parched white with a flower in his buttonhole, always, and his breath stank, despite the leaf of mint that was eternally mashed between his incisors and his molars. Basta, he called himself. Rose sometimes hoped that it was the name that was given to him at birth. It was a name that meant, 'stop' or 'enough' in many languages and it suited his personality oh so well, Rose thought. He never knew when to 'stop'. Basta was attention hungry, always wanting to please his master, as if he were a loyal dog. And he never knew when to leave women alone, he constantly chased the skirts of the maids and Rose, however, he always failed to impress. It was easy to learn to stay away from him.

He sauntered over to her with the same smirk he always wore, his tongue curled up in the back of his mouth, taking all of Rose in. She wouldn't be surprised if he started with yet another: "It's amazing to see how much you've _grown_ throughout the years, darling". It disgusted her. She had been only a child, who had barely started growing when she fell into the pages of this story. To think that a man his age would even find a child like her attractive made her sick. He had to be at least in his thirties by now. Rose obediently stood up, and smoothed out the folds in her dress as an attempt to woo her over was thrown at her.

"You just get lovelier and lovelier every day," Smirked Basta as he pinched her arm, as if inspecting meat at a market, "Capricorn has been waiting impatiently, but I'm sure he'll understand the wait once he sees you." If she could have, she would have slapped him. Instead, she allowed him to lead her out of the room, his hand resting uncomfortably on her shoulder.

Rose didn't need much guidance to get herself to the lounge Capricorn spent his evenings in, all the same, Basta still pressed the edge of his knife against her back, leading her into the room. It was a small room, the house was much smaller than Capricorn's house in the south. Against the wall was a large leather chair, most likely stolen from a wealthy man's house, and a few tables that held trays of food. Rose looked expectantly when she entered the room. What was this setup for? Most of the time her meals were brought to her room, where she spent every moment of every day in, unless the master needed her, of course. He only needed her for 'special' occasions, or if he wanted to hear a song or two after his meal or before he slept.

Capricorn wasn't in the chair like Rose had expected. He always enjoyed making a show to appear as if he were a king. Many times, he was stretched out, his long legs crossed over each other with his hands folded neatly on top of them, and staring into the soul of anyone who came before him with his ghostly eyes. He was kneeling on the ground, though, hovering over a young boy, perhaps a new recruit, whispering something into his ears. Persuasions, maybe threats to him, or describing what other pains may be brought on to him if he were to disobey. It appeared as if he had already been breaking the laws Capricorn had created. The boy's shirt had been torn open, and his back was as colorful as a field of flowers. No doubt the bruises were placed by Capricorn himself. Standing up, a maid handed him a wet cloth, and he wiped his hands off, as if they were contaminated with an odd disease that only those lower than him carried. The boy was then carried off by one of the older men.

Capricorn glanced up at Rose, who had taken a step back, only to run into Basta. The corners of his mouth turned upwards, as if he were smiling, but she could never interpret Capricorn's 'smiles' to be genuine. Many people may have been fooled by the seemingly warm smile, but Rose knew this one all too well; the 'my pet is here and she looks divine' smile. He brushed his suit off, and sat in his chair, leaning back and resting his arms on the sides of it.

"I was thinking to myself today," He mused as he settled in his seat, "that our little songbird could join me for dinner." Capricorn gestured at the seat for her across the table. A maid pulled it out, and as soon as Rose sat down, she pushed it in. He continued, "I thought I might be generous, since you're up in that dusty room all to your lonesome self with nothing but your books." He looked to his maids, who began piling food on his and Rose's plate, even though she tried to get them to stop. She didn't want anything if Capricorn was just going to use her again. Rose would rather starve. Whenever Capricorn went out of his way to be kind, he wanted something big from her. She was afraid of whatever he was grooming her for. Would it be another monster or strange creature? Or perhaps he wanted to see if he could convince Ivanhoe to join his ranks, or even the honorable Beowulf. Rose was very, very frightened.

Capricorn's looks at her were more than unsettling, as she picked away at the food on her plate; as if he was a lion on the prowl. He too, ate, but spent most of his time watching his prize eat. Eventually, Rose set her silverware down and began timidly sipping her wine. What did he want? Every little move she maid seemed to please Capricorn, which made her stomach twist tighter into a knot. Her stomach felt as if it were shrinking as he stepped away from his chair and walked, ever so slowly towards her. Each step he made echoed in the near-empty room.

"We're going south earlier than planned," He stated. He never told her when they left, she was just taken out of her room and moved wherever Capricorn went. Wherever he went, she followed. Rose dug her fingernails into her thighs. She was very frightened. It was too early to leave. Two months too early. What did he have planned? "You're going to help us on this little mission, you have a talented way with words, not only with the words from books. Your tongue is smart and we're going to need that very soon. Our fire eater came back this morning with some very delectable information." He paused for a moment, letting the words rest on his tongue, as if he were tasting a fine wine. "Do you remember the man, Silvertongue, that I've always told you about?"


	2. Rose's Arrival

At the age of fourteen, the young Welsh girl, Rose had found that her best friends were not people, but books. People were always leaving her and abandoning her, but there was always a book to go to. She devoured them, sometimes to a point where she'd be grounded from reading them. She was an outcast, despite her looks. She hardly caught the attention of the boys with her nose in a book. When the book _Inkheart_, no not by Fenogilo, but the book by Mrs. Funke, came into her possession, she couldn't put it down. The idea of being able to enter your favorite book or read out your favorite character pulled at her heartstrings. She 'dared to read it aloud', like the back cover had warned, but to her dismay, nothing happened. However, she didn't give up hope, and continued reading.

It was perhaps three quarters of the way through the book where everything changed. Suddenly, the descriptions became more vivid and life-like, everything seemed so real. Perhaps the story just needed to adjust to her thick accent. Rose had arrived to the portion of the book where Darius described the day he was taken by Capricorn and his men. In a flash, she was transported to that day, the sound of a page turning in her ears. Perhaps she was replaced by a bird or a child that was watching the man read. Dizzy, Rose didn't notice the men clad in black, who had only come to watch Darius read, glance in her direction with wide, hungry eyes. How odd, a girl suddenly appearing out of thin air. Had Rose realized the men, she would have ran. But she was not yet adjusted to this world. She felt like an astronaut who had just returned to earth after a month long mission. Luckily, she hadn't attracted the attention of the group, as a brightly colored bird appeared out of nowhere. Perhaps, she'd be ignored.

Rose looked around her in amazement, once she finally snapped out of her dizzy spell. Her bright blue eyes glittered with excitement as she wandered about this strange world. Everything seemed the same, just in a different region of Europe. Hadn't it been described to be exactly like the world she came from? She was unknowingly being followed, as if she were a hind being hunted. Rose looked the same as everyone else in this strange place, human, at least, but her fiery hair and her pale complexion stuck out like a sore thumb amidst a sea of tanned skin and darker hair. No doubt she was in the southern parts of Europe. Rose could pass for a tourist, but after walking by shops and cafes, it seemed that the town was not one that tourists frequented. Had she been by the sea, she maybe would have been able to blend in. Her appearance was like the lights on the Las Vegas strip to these men who were searching after her, different and new.

It was a shame Rose was so naïve, ignoring the forewarning that was in the book she had been reading not too long ago. How could she ignore everything she had just read? She was excited to be in this world, so excited that she had forgotten everything she had just read. It just slipped from her mind, just as quickly as the joy of being in this new world was. She was lost and the sky was darkening. Closing time, bedtime, Rose noted as she gazed past the colored doorways in the many tight alleys. Her stomach growled, she'd have to find some place to settle for the evening. Maybe a local would be friendly.

As she entered a square, she searched for someone who may give her directions, when she noticed a man in a white shirt, leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me, sir," Rose asked, stupid Rose, looking up at the man, "I'm lost. Could you give me directions to a hostel or a hotel, maybe?" Uncertainty lingered on her lips. She wasn't sure she could trust this person, and she should have listened to her gut feeling as the man stared down at her. Had she paid more attention of the book, she would have been able to name this man by heart. _Basta, _her mind screamed, trying to get her attention, but Rose was too worried about other things.

"Sure, I could, Princess." He cooed, as he turned his head, as if glancing at something or someone. Maybe he was watching out for the police. As he turned his head back to her, he was grinning from ear to ear. "But what's in it for me?" Rose was very confused. She had no money, and she became weary of this man's intentions. She stepped back, her mouth open and ready to call for help, but she never had the chance. Rose was swept off her feet and slung over the man's shoulder as if she weighed nothing, and carried away.

"Got her." The man called to the others as he approached a van surrounded by other men dressed in black. The fire raisers. Rose's mind had finally made the connection, but it was too late. They unlocked the van and opened one of the back doors. She was pushed in before she could say anything, and when she attempted to, a knife was held to her throat. "If you scream, even just a little, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Understood?" His face was stern, but he seemed to enjoy the shot of terror he sent through the young girl's spine. Rose nodded solemnly, and curled up on the metal floor. This was a very big mistake that she had made.

Beside her, was a tiny man, shaking in a cold sweat. He was ten times more afraid she was. Rose was starting to piece everything together, while she had hoped that she had landed herself in the period the book was set in, she had managed to read herself into the turmoil five years before, when Darius had first been found. The man next to her was Darius, and she had the names of the others resting on her tongue. _Basta, Cockerell, Flatnose. _There were two others that she couldn't name, she guessed that they were merely boys in training. Rose gently touched the shoulder of Darius, who flinched, "I..I think it will be alright, Darius." She whispered. Rose hadn't even realized she had mentioned his name until he looked at her, dumbfounded.

"There's no way you can know my name." He noted carefully, his voice heavy with fear. Rose bit her lip, realizing what she had done.

"It's a really long story," She started, "See I was rea-" Her story was interrupted by the slam of the doors and the chatter of the men. Rose buried her head in her knees, afraid to speak any more. She'd just have to wait for the time to pass; however, she couldn't help but listen to the idle chatter of the men.

"Why did we have to bring the girl with us?"

"Did you not see, she just appeared out of nowhere, she could be one." The man who she guessed was Cockerell argued.

"Killing two birds with one stone," Basta, who was driving, said as he glanced towards her and Darius. Rose peeked out from she shell she had created. Most of the men were grinning at her. _Pigs_. She thought in the back of her mind. Rose may have been young, but she was old enough to know how vile and disgusting men could be.

"Welcome to hell, sweetie." Another laughed. Basta glared at him as he said that, and mumbled something about bad luck, but drove off anyhow.

This was a really big mistake.

It seemed to be forever until the van finally stopped. Three hours, possibly. But eventually, the van stopped after traveling on a rough road, only to lead to a roughly built parking lot. This was it. Rose recognized the headquarters in the south from the descriptions in the book. It was a grassy, brushy area. She could see olive trees and grape vines growing on the rocky land. A village was perched on a hill, houses scattered about, some looking old and run down, but others in fairly good condition. Atop the hill was a large building, possibly an old watchtower or fortress. Everything seemed darker than what had been described, but at the same time, it seemed so much more fantastic than how it was described.

Rose got out of the van without a fuss, for she was too tired. Darius followed her closely, with an ashamed look. A fourteen year old was braver than he! He tried to puff out his chest and act brave, but when he saw the rifles the men carried, he cowered like a scared puppy.

They were lead along a dirt path to the large, fortress-like building. It was late, and Rose doubted that anyone would be willing to be awake to greet them, but that was the first thing she learned about Capricorn. He'd wait up for anything that he wanted. When the door to the building was opened, Rose was taken aback. Though she had read the description of this man, nothing compared to seeing him in person. Capricorn looked ethereal. There was no way he could be human, yes, that was it. Perhaps he was a ghost after all. The way he looked at Rose and the small man behind her, sent a chill down her spine. Upon looking at her further, one could see the displeasure in his face.

"I didn't ask for a child." He snapped, glaring straight at Basta, who was looking ever so proud of himself. "I wanted the one man I heard about and that was it. We don't need any more maids, so what do you expect me to do?" His voice was stern and cold, and his eyes held a hatred for this strange, skinny girl that was standing before him. "Send her to the cages, immediately, until we can find use for her." He ordered, heading back to the chair he had been sitting in.

Rose was seized by another man, with broad shoulders and an odd face before she could even explain herself and was lead outside, to what had been described as the cages. They were worse than how the book described them. A foul smell made Rose cry out in horror, but the man only laughed and shoved her in one of the doors.

It was dark. Rose felt her way along the wall, leading her down to the floor, which was damp. It was a mistake to read that book aloud, she thought to herself, as she held on to her body, hoping to warm herself up. She didn't weep, she was far too tired. Instead, she stared blankly at the dark door, humming to herself. If she didn't make any noise, Rose thought she might go insane. The darkness was eating away at her, as if it would eventually swallow her up and devour her whole.

Before long, she heard keys unlock the door. Rose sprang to her feet, and pressed her back as far as she could against the damp wall. "Come on out," Someone called, "before we force you out. The boss wants to have a word with you." As if to confirm her actions, she looked to her left and right, and walked forward. She didn't recognize these men from what she had read. Perhaps her memory of the book was fading. It was her first time reading it, after all. Maybe she hadn't read it throughly.

Rose was lead out of the 'cage' and back into the house where she had been brought to earlier in the evening. No doubt it was well past midnight now. When she saw that Darius wasn't in the room as well, her knees became weak. She didn't have anyone to fall back on should she mess up for any reason. It was just her and a few of the men who were there probably just in case she decided to bolt off. Rose wouldn't. She was too tired, and too frightened. The evil that was described in the book held no candle to what it was really like when you faced it in the flesh. She could tell that from the way Capricorn looked at her: hungrily and curiously.

"Basta here tells me you suddenly appeared at that whelp's little show earlier today," He said, stroking his jawline. "You are to tell me exactly how you got there, and if I find that you've been lying, there will be consequences." Capricorn opened his mouth as if to add a 'do I make myself clear' at the end, but the look in Rose's eyes gave everything away.

The girl had her arms clutched tightly around her chest, as if it would provide protection from whatever may come at her, she pursed her lips, and told her story. "I was reading a passage of a book aloud," she started, not quite sure what to say, "because on the back, it said 'dare to read aloud'. So I dared." Rose paused, and shifted her weight to her other leg. "It sounded like someone was turning a page, but all of the sudden, I found myself in the square with the man reading. And then I'm brought here." She glanced up at the man, who was staring intently, as if there were more to the story. When he realized that there was no more to it, he gave an almost disappointed look.

"Very interesting, dear." He purred, standing up. Capricorn walked over to Rose, inspecting each and every end of her. "How old are you?" He paused at the end, as if he wanted to know her name as well.

"Fourteen, and my name is Rose." She stated, arching her shoulders back.

"And a lovely name indeed." He chided. With a wave of his hand, the same man who brought her here took her back to the same cage she had been sent to. Rose's mind was in a rush, but soon, sleep overcame all the fear and terrible thoughts.


	3. South

**Author's Note: The previous chapter was just part of a flashback to how she arrived, I am splitting her backstory up as the story progresses, to avoid any possible confusion due to multiple backstory chapters in a row.**

* * *

Rose blinked as the car passed the villages. She wondered at times, what went on behind the doors. Were families just sitting down having breakfast, or were they going through deep emotional stress? Despite whatever may have been going on behind the doors, Rose envied them. Her life had been far from normal for many years now. Sometimes, she made up stories about the children she saw playing in the yard, to keep her entertained on the long trips. It was a full day's drive down to the south, and she was forbidden to speak unless spoken to.

Capricorn sat in the front passenger seat, his eyes were covered by dark glasses, but she could still feel his stare every time he looked back in a mirror. He wanted to make sure his prize was alright, not too comfortable, but alright. There was never a time when Rose was allowed to be comfortable. She was supposed to suffer, that's what he wanted. This trip, it was the silence that was causing her troubles. He could tell. He knew she hated the car trips the most. Because she had to follow wherever he went, Capricorn would travel to another hideaway just to toy with her.

The path Capricorn took to go south was different every time. He was so very cautious. There had been a time where he took the precaution in going through the Czech Republic and down through Austria once, when the tensions with the police in Germany were too high. Sometimes, they even traveled all the way into France, to search for a new maid or simply a new piece of furniture. Rose pitied the girls who were taken from their homes to become maids. She had it easy. No housework, besides occasionally helping Mortrola out in the kitchens when they were short on staff. In the north, she was tied to her room, due to the closeness of that base to the other villages. But in the south, so long as she had someone keeping a careful eye on her, she had free reign over the village. There wasn't much to do, though. She mainly kept herself occupied with some of the friendlier maids who didn't mind her company.

The roads began to wind more and more, and the vegetation was growing more tropic. They passed swiftly by seaside villages, each looking inviting and magical. Perhaps Capricorn was wishing to tease Rose by taking this route. She looked longingly at a town square, where other girls her age sat chatting at cafes and wore clothing she could only dream of wearing. Her long sleeved dresses did very little to her image. Shorts or even shorter sleeves would suit her thin frame better than a frumpy old dress. Most people would coin the look Rose's face was wearing as a childish look. Only a child would want to go out and stick his hand in the water, or buy one of the huge soft sever cones. However, this was something Rose hadn't been able to do for a long time. Her eyes were full of sadness, wanting nothing but to be with girls her age rather than a handful of boys and men in black coats.

Capricorn took note of his bird's longing gaze. With the wave of his hand, he slowed the car down, as they passed through yet another square. Rose's head turned, as she spotted another group of young girls chatting. They noticed the girl in the car as well, and waved, smiling. As if on cue, Capricorn spoke, "Go ahead, you can wave back." It wasn't kind. Almost taunting. Rose hated him, but waved back anyway. The man chuckled, amused by her childish wishes. There was no way she'd be allowed to go out. He, on the other hand, enjoyed giving her a sense of false hope.

Rose frowned as they left the town behind, headed towards the darkening sky. She hated the moments when she felt hopeful for a chance to escape, yet afraid all the same. It wasn't unknown to her, the punishments that would be brought upon her if she dared try to escape again. Rose had plenty of scars to vouch for that. She didn't want to endure the pain of receiving anymore. She had been 'good' for a long time now.

The hours passed on slowly, even slower with Capricorn's careful eye on her. Soon enough, the car was on that familiar dirt road that led to the Lion's Den. There were already black jackets at the barrier, waiting for their master's arrival. When the arrived at the parking lot, several were already positioned to open the doors of the car. As always, waiting for Rose, was Basta, her ever loyal 'guardian'. He had a smile painted on his face, eager for any attempt at winning her over.

"Welcome home, love," he grinned as she stepped out. Rose glared at him and turned towards the village. She wanted nothing more than to just sleep, but she knew Capricorn would protest, as always. He'd probably want entertainment for tonight's dinner.

"Dinner better be prepared, Basta. I don't send you out here earlier for you to mess with the maids." Capricorn remarked, coldly. "Everything better be in top shape. You know how much I don't like it when things aren't in top shape." Rose looked askance at Basta, who seemed to be in a cold sweat. She couldn't blame him. He was his master's right hand man, and he was very proud of the position he held. Losing it would be the end of the world for him. All he gave was a brisk nod, a whistle and led the way down to the village. His pride was hurt. Just before they entered the church, Capricorn added,"and Rose, why don't you entertain us tonight for a while. Seems the spirits need to be lifted a bit here."

"Yes sir." She replied, quietly.

The doors to the church were opened by two scrawny boys. They looked new. Rose could tell by the way they gawked at her. Nobody without status was allowed to look at her in the manner the boys did. They'd be punished. A nice insignia branded into their back by a piping hot knife, perhaps. More festivities for tonight. The nights Capricorn returned to the south were always the nights that never ended, full of horrible displays testing the newcomers will or even breaking down a maid who had displeased the awful Mortrola. The poor Darius would sometimes even read in monstrosities from books, unwillingly, but he did as told. The men would hunt it, or torture it, to see if any of it's original qualities still remained. And the worst part was, Rose would be forced to put her talents on display.

Apart from her talent to read objects out of books (which was used only on rare occasions. Capricorn didn't feel it necessary to ruin the pretty treat of her reading), Rose sang. She had been caught singing herself to sleep a few weeks after she had first arrived, and ever since, she was often forced to sing during the larger dinners. At times, Capricorn even requested her to sing to him as he drifted to sleep. It earned her the nickname 'songbird'. Singing used to be the only thing that kept her happy, but recently, it provided no solace. The magic was gone from the song for her, but not from the company Capricorn kept.


	4. Dinner

Capricorn took his seat at the head of the table, and Rose next to him on the left. The rest of the men had their place on the floor of the church. They were loud and rowdy, no doubt excited for what may come further on in the evening. The girl tried to concentrate her gaze on the horrible statue of the master that stood at the entry to the church. She remembered the day it was commissioned, the poor sculptor had no chance. Capricorn disposed of him as soon as the deed had been done. It reminded her of the paintings during the Renaissance where everyone was painted in an artificial likeness of themselves.

The food for the evening was extravagant. The maids had really outdone themselves this time, they had taken more care in making this night's meal more perfect than all the others. Capricorn had mentioned that their return to the south was for extremely important business, which made Rose wonder how important this was. Nobody wanted to displease the master tonight. There was no room for error. When she glanced behind her, she noticed the watchful eye of Mortrola, who glared at any maid who even stumbled a bit. She even glared at Rose when she glanced behind her. Even the magpie wanted her to be perfect. Typical.

As dinner went its course, Capricorn finally turned to Rose, a hand placed beneath his chin. "How about a song now?" He asked. She tightened her lips, she had completely forgotten that he wanted her to sing. She hadn't even had enough time to search through the several songs she had memorized to find the right one. There were several she could sing, ranging from the old rock ballads her father used to sing to her before she went to sleep, to some of the songs she had in her own personal library. During her time here, she had even managed to conjure up a few songs about murder and death that Capricorn and his men had enjoyed in the past, but today, nothing came to mind. If she didn't chose the right one, Rose could be locked in her room for days, or even be given a hefty list of chores by Mortrola.

She stood up, despite the war in her mind about what to sing. Someone in the back had yelled "Smile sweetheart!", which prompted the men to laugh hysterically. Rose did have a sour pout on her lips. She forced a smile as she brushed out the folds in her dress. Her smile could trick the simple minded men into thinking it was a genuine smile, but Capricorn could tell it was pained and forced. It only pleased him more, her suffering. He loved the masks she wore to cover up herself, he adored the fact that she was merely a fake, a puppet.

Rose sincerely hated each and every one of the men that she saw here. Had this been four years ago, she would have raised hell, but she quickly learned her place. For her own good she had to become a temperate girl who didn't speak up against her master. She wanted a small chance of returning home to her family, but she doubted they'd allow her back home. They probably thought she ran away, suddenly inspired by one of the many books she was reading. In a way, she had done that very thing. Her time spent in Capricorn's 'care' had made her quite the cynic. Even the kindest of recruits she had managed to make allies with did nothing to possibly help her escape, in fear of being punished. They only cared for themselves, the whole lot of them.

In spite of her hate, Rose still sang. A hush fell over the church, as she drew in a sharp breath. _"Katrinah Josephina is no longer, so they say,"_ she started, slowly. _"She disappeared one year ago, and not a trace remains."_ As the song progressed, it grew increasingly in speed, allowing Rose to forget about all that was around her for a short while. The song was about a crazed woman's decline as she met a troupe of demons who followed her around until she could identify each by name. Rose had once thought it was about schizophrenia, but now, she wasn't quite sure anymore. It was a beautiful song, either way. _"...After years upon the surface, higher learning taught her well. The value of the human soul, the dollar earned in hell." _Yes, a song about demons was sure to please them. _"So one year ago, upon this night, she dragged me to her hole. Her waist was roped 'don't dare let go!' her voice resounded from below." _Hopefully this one song would please them. It embarrassed her when she sang. _"Keep singing the phrases of angels and sages. Because when the pills wear off-"_

Rose hated being on display. She gave a tiny nod of her head, as if it were to replace a bow. Her eyes scanned the faces. They were pleased, but none of them clapped. They had to wait until the master have his approval. "Lovely." Capricorn said bluntly. He was far from pleased, he wanted more. "Another." He demanded. Rose gulped. Another? She should have expected to sing another song, but she had failed to come up with another to sing. Maybe another song about murder would please him.

_"Well I woke up in the morning and my hands were solid red," _Rose disliked this song. She remembered first listening to it, the upbeat tune, the electronic piano beating in the background. _"And I looked into the mirror at a man already dead. Yes I came into your house, with a cloud before my eyes, and I stand the morning after, with your screaming in my head." _This song was obviously about a murder, with references to the ancient Roman myths. A man who snuck into another's house, just to kill them. Sounds like something Capricorn and his men would do. This song could not carry her away. She didn't get lost. It was only to make Capricorn happy, it meant nothing for her_. "... and just between the two of us, this could be your last night." _When she finished, Rose turned her head towards the man.

Capricorn glanced up at her, smiling. He brought his hands together once, finally beginning to clap. The rest of the men clapped, but only until their master raised his hand. "That'll do." Rose sat down, her face flushed red. After all these years, she still found it embarrassing to sing in front of the men.

The night continued on smoothly, as smooth as things could go for Capricorn's village. A few of the inductees had their trial, observed by Cockrell. Basta would have, but he and fire didn't mix. His arms were far too precious for that, apparently. The two young boys who had gawked even received their punishment. Just as Rose had thought, a burning hot knife was cut into their backs by Basta. It was painful to watch. Unnecessary punishment. Rose felt sick to her stomach. Her head was reeling. Suddenly, the heavy doors opened.

"Sir, the fire eater is here."

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks very much for the reviews! All song lyrics belong to their rightful owners. "Katrinah Josephina" is owned by Universal Hall Pass and "Scales on Scales" is owned by ThouShaltNot. Thank you! **


	5. Dustfinger

Dustfinger looked troubled. As troubled as troubled could be. Rose had spoken very little with the man, but felt deep sympathy for him. She at least remembered his story from the very little bit of the book she read. When she was thrown into this world, at least it was stuck in a similar time period. She couldn't imagine going from the middle ages to modern times. Dustfinger's face always seemed to be full of sadness. It was obvious he missed his home.

"What do we have here?" Capricorn asked, laughing. He already knew why he was here, but asked it all the same. "Have you located my dear Silvertongue?" He looked eagerly at Dustfinger, expecting an answer as fast as possible. However, the fire eater kept his silence, instead, patting the marten that came running up to his shoulder. Obviously he didn't care about Capricorn's growing temper. Slowly, he made his way to the now furious man. Dustfinger looked as if he was making a tough decision, as if he may suffer serious heartbreak if he did the wrong thing.

A playful smile lit up his face. "Of course I have," He began, "That mansion by the lake, your men followed them there." Rose could only guess that he was talking about the man who had brought him into this world in the first place. Capricorn often boasted about his talents to Rose, as if to remind her that she was disposable. She secretly despised the man, whether he was a character in a book or not. He could very well be the death of her, if the master saw it fit to do without her. Rose so very desperately wanted to find a way home, but the longer she spent here, the more she believed that it wasn't possible. At the very least, she wanted to get away from Capricorn. She could make a living somehow.

Rose was anxious to hear Capricorn's reply. Despite how much she hated him, she hoped and prayed that he'd still keep her, even if he pursued this man. "Very well, Basta and the others will accompany you there." Rose glanced at Basta, who wore the face of a spoiled school child. He didn't want to go. Basta hated leaving the village. Although she was happy to be without Basta for at least a day or two, Rose couldn't help but want at least him to stay. He, Cockrell, or Flatnose were the only ones Capricorn trusted her with. Mainly because they were the ones she couldn't fool. Rose would be stuck in her room. The master turned to her, "Before we go on any further, Basta will take you back to your room. I have no need for prying ears like yours at this moment." Whatever it was, Capricorn didn't want Rose to hear.

Her room was located in Capricorn's house, on the top level as to make sure she didn't try jumping out as she had once before. The room wasn't barren, like poor Darius's room or some of the other rooms, but it definitely didn't feel like home. Rose's bed was pushed all the way in the corner, and she had a bookshelf and a dresser on the opposite end of the room. There was also a small table with a mirror on top of it, as if it were to be a vanity, but it was far from being a true vanity. The only thing she liked was the bookshelf. It wasn't completely full, but every so often, she'd be given a book to keep herself entertained. Sometimes, one of the maids snuck her a magazine, but that was as far as entertainment went. Rose spent most of her days in her room reading and re-reading books. She had already read _Sense and Sensibility_ six times this past year.

Basta hastily shoved Rose in her room, obviously not in the mood to fool around. He was probably still upset over having to go out on another job. Muttering under his breath, he slammed the door, leaving the girl alone to her thoughts. It was late, well past midnight, she was guessing, yet her thoughts were too busy with whatever plot Capricorn was keeping secret from her. It was only on rare occasions where he sent her away. Rose couldn't help but wonder what his plan was. It couldn't hurt to find out.

Although the door was locked, the door was old, and could easily be opened, if you used enough force and wiggled it a bit. This time was no different from the rest. Rose quietly slipped out from her room and dashed carefully through the hallways. She held her breath as Mortrola went down to her room. The maids had already finished cleaning up, which worked to her advantage. Some of the maids held a vendetta against her because she barely did any work. She had to look pretty for Capricorn, but that was about it. If she were to be caught by anyone, the worst punishment that she could think of for something so little would be taking away one of her books. Not the end of the world.

The air outside was cool, much better than the hot stuffy air from earlier. Rose creeped up to the back door of the church and pressed her ear against it. Because it had been stripped of nearly anything, sound traveled easily.

"Do you think the fire eater was telling the truth, boss?" one asked. So Dustfinger had already left to roam around until the others were ready.

"If he was smart, considering the deal we made him, he'd be telling the truth." Capricorn replied. Rose couldn't tell if his voice was laden with sarcasm or not. She doubted that they'd ever make a deal with Dustfingter. A cool breeze kicked up, sending shivers down Rose's spine. She was completely oblivious to the figure coming up behind her.

"Well if it's not Capricorn's little princess," A voice called. Rose's head shot around so quickly that it could have snapped off. Her eyes were full of fear, she was afraid she had been caught, but she was looking into the scarred face of Dustfinger. He had a smirk on his face, as if he had uncovered a deep dark secret. "So it turns out that you're not as obedient as he boasts." All Rose could do was breathe a heavy sigh of relief. She hadn't been discovered after all.

"I was only curious." She replied, stepping away from the door. She pushed the sleeves of her dress up to her elbows, exasperated. What did he want? "And I'm only obedient when I'm around him. I'd rather stay alive, you know." Rose crossed her arms, as if asking him what he wanted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the marten climb up his leg. She couldn't quite remember its name. Gwin?

Dustfinger chuckled, and held up his hands, playfully. "Don't bite my head off, I was only curious as well." He paused for a moment, listening for the deep voices of the men, and went right back to talking. "I can tell you don't trust me." He said, as if on queue. Perhaps he saw the distrust in her eyes in the dim light. Rose didn't even have to say anything. He already knew everything she had to say. "Have they said anything about me?"

Rose shifted her weight, still trying to key in on what was being said inside the church. "Not really, just about whether or not they trusted you. They're talking more about this Silvertongue, though." Her voice held only the slightest bit of distaste when she mentioned the name 'Silvertongue'. She couldn't hate him wholeheartedly, she had no idea what kind of a person he was. "And the book. They're talking about that book aga-" Rose cut off as soon as she heard the voices. Before she could even say anything to Dustfinger, she darted off, back towards the house. She thought she could hear him whisper a 'til' next time', but she wasn't quite sure. Right now, she had to focus on getting back to her room before Capricorn found her.


	6. Test

**Author's Note: This is another flashback to one of the first days Rose arrived, sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

"Tell us about yourself, _Rose_." The pale man demanded. A frightened Rose was hugging to herself as much as possible. He was nothing like the book suggested. He was more. This man was every child's nightmare, every parent's worst fear, every country's worst tragedy. Capricorn, what a name. Even the name gave him a more frightening air. She could only imagine what kind of odd mundane name his mother had given him. Rose could only think of names given to the worst of people. Capricorn definitely suited the man better than Vladmir or Henry.

Rose bit her lip, unsure if she should answer. The stares of the men around her only made her more nervous. She was a mouse compared to them. "I'm...fourteen," She started, her voice quivering. Any courage she had the previous day was gone. What else would he want to know about her? The man looked eager, as if he were willing to squeeze every last bit of information about her private life from her. Rose really hadn't done anything interesting in her life. It was boring and mundane. "My life isn't at all that remarkable." She finally said, looking down at her feet.

Capricorn looked curious, as if there was more to her story. "I doubt that," he remarked, standing up from his chair. He was tall, and made Rose feel as if she wanted to curl up into a hole. "You must have a family, child." He circled around her, twirling a lock of hair around one of his fingers, as if to make sure there were no flaws.

"I mean, there's my mother...she was the only one who raised me." Capricorn brushed her curls off her shoulder, and finally stopped in front of her, looking closely at the features of her face. There was no way she could concentrate on her thoughts while being looked at like a show horse. Rose gulped nervously.

Finally, Capricorn looked away from her and went back to his chair. "Surely you must be extraordinary, if you made it here." He waved his hand, and a man in black brought out a book whose title Rose couldn't make out. "Read aloud from this, then we'll determine your worth." The book was given to the girl, who carefully held it in her hands. _Ivanhoe_. What could he want from this? She looked up at Capricorn, with a questioning look on her face. "Bring me gold or something else that's worth a lot." He was greedy. That was all that Rose could determine at this point. Cruel and greedy.

Rose flipped through the pages. She hadn't read this book yet, but surely there was something about treasure or lovely women. Her eyes skimmed over the pages, desperate to find something. Eventually, she did. _"__Attended by this gallant equipage, himself well mounted, and splendidly dressed in crimson and in gold, bearing upon his hand a falcon, and having his head covered by a rich fur bonnet, adorned with a circle of precious stones..." _nothing. Rose tried her hardest to keep her voice steady, just as it had been the day she arrived in this cursed world. She continued on, describing the cruel Prince John. He seemed like a man Capricorn would enjoy talking with during dinner. Still, no luck, but she continued on, determined. She came to a passage mentioning a Jewess by the name of Rebecca. Apparently, her beauty was nothing compared to other women's. _"__...The figure of Rebecca might indeed have compared with the proudest beauties of England, even though it had been judged by as shrewd a connoisseur as Prince John. Her form was exquisitely symmetrical-"_

The words seemed to spring off of her tongue, taking shape and becoming real. Suddenly, it was as if they were transported to this grand field where these events were taking place. Rose could smell the smoke and hear the clash of metal. She realized her eyes were closed, and when she opened them, a woman stood before her. Her black hair was covered by a yellow headscarf and she was adorned in precious metals. She looked ill, her head bent down, covering her face with her hands. Rose hoped that she wasn't a major character in the story, but she would soon learn that she was very important. The hero would die without her help.

Capricorn stood up abruptly. He pointed his fingers at two of his men, sending them to hold the girl so she wouldn't run. Rose tried her hardest to get a glimpse of the woman's face. The glimpse she got proved her beauty, but she was curious what this cruel master would do. "She's older than my preference." Capricorn mentioned, his hand holding her chin, looking her over and over. That comment only made Rose worry what his preference was. This woman looked young. Maybe in her mid twenties? "Take the jewels and send her to Mortrola, see if she can be put to work."

With that, the woman was taken away. She looked at Rose with a cold look, as if she knew that she was the one who brought her into this world. No matter how much Rose wanted to apologize, she stood as still as a stone, unsure what to say. She looked pleadingly at Capricorn, hoping she'd be spared. Luckily, he looked at least slightly pleased by her work.

"Very good for someone so young." He smiled a smile that was just as pale as the rest of him. The way he looked at her sent a chill throughout her body. Rose could have just crumpled down and begin sobbing. She didn't want to bring someone here. Jewels and treasure would be okay, but she had ripped someone from their home. "Don't worry about the woman, she'll be put to work. As for you, I think we'll keep you, but that's all for you today. We don't want to wear out that pretty voice of yours." Capricorn went back to sit down, and whispered something to one of the men attending him.

Rose was led back to the same holding cell she had been staying in. It had been cleaned out slightly, but it wasn't in any better shape. Would she have to stay here the rest of her life? What happened to Darius? There were so many questions she wanted to ask the man pushing her into the room, but the door was closed all too fast. "Someone will come bring you food later." He grumbled as the door closed. Rose sat against the wall, and rested her head on her knees. She wondered what her mother was doing now, how her daughter suddenly disappeared from her bedroom. Was she being reported as a missing child? The poor woman was alone, she couldn't live without Rose. They had been through so much pain.

_"__It's dreamy weather we're on, you waved your crooked wand along an icy pond with a frozen moon. A murder of silhouette crows I saw. And the tears on my face, and the skates on the pond...They spell Alice..." _Rose didn't know what else to do but sing. She continued on for hours, singing quietly for herself. She sang past the point of her voice being sore, too afraid to fall asleep out of boredom. The thought of a black coated man suddenly bursting in frightened her. The book didn't mention them doing immoral acts, but one could never be sure. There was always more to people than what was on the outside. Right now, Rose was considering the words on the page merely an outer shell. _"...I kissed her goodbye, said 'all beauty must die', and lent down and placed a rose between her teeth-"_

The door was jiggled open. Basta, the only man she could recognize was behind a woman carrying a tray of food. He was grinning a wide smile that put the cheshire cat to shame. "So, the princess can sing, too."

Things could only get worse.

* * *

**All song lyrics and book excerpts belong to their respected owners. ****_Ivanhoe _****belongs to Sir Walter Scott, ****_Alice_**** lyrics belong to Tom Waits, and ****_Where the Wild Roses Grow_**** lyrics belong to Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**


	7. Silvertongue

**I apologize for the delay, this chapter was extremely painstaking for me to write, it was hard to have muse for this one, but the next chapter should be out within the next two days or so! Sorry!**

* * *

Rose made a mad dash for the house. It would have been fun, if her life weren't at risk. If she had been running from her mother, trying to make it in the bed before she found out she had been sneaking and watching television secretly, it would have been different. Her mother would have just chased her back into the bed, tickling her tiny feet. She missed her mother dearly, and it broke her heart knowing that she couldn't even send her a message saying that she was alright. They were worlds away. She should have at least written a note to ease the guilt.

Though she was sure she had made some distance between the men exiting the church, Rose continued running. She twisted in and out the hallways, and almost tripped going upstairs to her room. Carefully, she tiptoed to her door, which thankfully hadn't been opened. Again, she jostled the door open and slipped back into her room. Luck was on her side tonight. Things could have gone worse. With a sigh, Rose opened the set of drawers she had and slipped off the dress she had on. Somewhere, buried in the pile of formal dresses was the tee shirt she had been wearing the first day she came to this world. It was an old hand printed tee shirt she had won in a giveaway. She had forgotten the name of the model's face that was printed on the cotton.

Rose slipped the tee shirt on and was embraced by the feeling of home. It had been a long time since she had worn the shirt. Capricorn had tried to eradicate everything from her previous life upon putting her in this room, however, she had managed to hide the tee shirt. It was the only thing left that she had from home and she was determined to keep it. Rose slipped into the bed with the shirt on, tying to find comfort in the lumpy bed. She was convinced that it was the worst, but even poor Darius tried to console her that it was better than the one he was given.

Slowly, she drifted into sleep. Rose was sure she heard a gun go off once or twice, but dismissed it. Probably a guard shooting at a cat.

It was late morning when Basta and the others arrived. Rose saw them bring a man into the church while helping some of the maids bring in laundry. His face looked pained, as if he left something important behind. He must be the 'Silvertongue' Capricorn had been going on about. "Princess," a voice called. "The Boss wants you to meet someone." Rose quickly set her basket of laundry down, and apologized to the maid that was walking with her and headed straight for the church.

Everything seemed brighter in the church today. Perhaps the maids had finally gotten around to cleaning the dust off of the windows or replaced the lightbulbs, but it felt different. Rose gave a curt bow to the horrid statue of the master, and hurried along, following the black jacket leading her in.

"I heard rumors that a mouse was sneaking around last night." Capricorn announced, his voice echoing through the room. "One of the maids thought she saw a hint of red hair by the back door, but I assured her that it was her imagination. Our little bird wouldn't go sneaking around, would she?" He looked at Rose, as if he knew that she had snuck out last night. Someone saw, but at least it was a maid, whatever she said wouldn't weigh heavy on Capricorn's mind.

Rose shook her head, "Of course not, sir." She glanced over at the brown haired man being restrained. He wasn't fighting back, but Capricorn didn't like the threat of being attacked. The master waved his hand, indicating that she was to stand behind him. Rose did so, quickly. He was in an odd mood today, almost happy, but not. He had let the fact that she slipped out go. Obviously, he had more important things on his mind, like this Silvertongue.

She ignored most of what Capricorn was telling the man, it was the same old stuff he told her every day about what he wanted this man to do. After seeing this man, Rose was sure that he would never be able to replace her. He was lacking something that she couldn't quite pin down at this moment.

Basta had a paper bag in his hands, curiously book-shaped. It was handed to Capricorn, so he could open it. The smirk was wiped off of the master's face when he opened it, his face now full of anger. Rose looked over his shoulder, taking a glance at the cover of the book. It was the wrong one. What was this Silvertongue trying to accomplish by giving him the wrong book? Was he blind to all the cruelty that rested in Capricorn's mind?

Capricorn stood up, and brushed down his suit. "Did you think that I would find it amusing for you to bring the wrong book, Basta?" He showed no effort in masking the anger in his voice. Standing up, he placed the book on his chair and sauntered up to Basta, who was trying to make his case, saying that they were given the wrong book by Silvertongue. Capricorn was having none of it. He turned back to Rose, looking as if he were playing with his thoughts. "What do we do with those who lie to us, dear?" He asked.

He wanted an answer from Rose. He wanted her to determine the fate of the poor man standing in front of her. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. If she said the wrong thing, this man would be put to death. She felt sorry for him, the way he was looking at her screamed for her to not do anything. Maybe he thought that since she was a captive herself that she'd be kind? Rose's heart had hardened over the years, though. "I'd punish a liar." She stated, her voice bouncing off the blood red walls. Rose stepped down the stairs, her eyes fixed on the man they called Silvertongue.

"And how do we punish liars?"

Rose pressed her lips together, not wanting to give an answer. All eyes were on her, curiously awaiting an answer. She didn't want to do it. This man looked like a father, she couldn't, but she knew all too well that she had to give a verdict. The last time she had been forced to determine the fate of someone else and refused, she had been shut up in the crypt for a night, as a means to scare her. In the end, she was responsible for the death of a small family on Christmas. Rose swallowed nervously, "Threaten what they hold closest to their hearts."

She would forever regret this.


	8. Punishment

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, this should be getting back on a regular update schedule. If there are any questions about this work, feel free to ask!**

* * *

The following day passed by slowly for Rose. She had tried to get a chance to speak with Silvertongue, to apologize and hopefully make amends, but Capricorn refused. Many things were hidden from her, so why should this man be any different? She felt a small inkling of hope, though, because no men had been sent out to do whatever punishment this man deserved. Maybe Capricorn had other means of punishing the man. Either way, she wanted to see him, to hear his story. That was one thing that wasn't allowed. Explaining. If you did something unsatisfactory, no matter what reason, you were out. Everything had to be done accordingly.

A few new dresses had been brought in to her room, probably spoils from a job. Rose looked over them to appear busy to the maid who had brought them in. They were nice, silk, and form fitting, but when she lifted up the fabric to smell them, they smelled faintly of another woman's perfume. She suddenly felt ill, not wanting to know the fate of the woman who previously owned these dresses.

Rose recalled a time where she had been given a pristine, white gown. Someone's wedding gown. It was conservative, with a high neckline and tight, long sleeves. She wore it once, but felt ill after doing so. What happened to its owner? Rose shuddered at the thought. The dress was now hanging in some closet far away from her room. Perhaps some other person would put it to use in the future, but Rose refused to wear it now. She didn't like the idea of wearing the dress of a now dead bride.

The day dragged on. After lunch, a guard was posted inside her room, so she could read a portion of a book. Capricorn feared that she would read out something from a book if she was unmonitored. She had once attempted to read out Peter Pan so he could rescue her, or even fall into the pages of that book, but all she had brought out was a small basket with a blanket inside of it. Rose's punishment for that was to forever be watched while reading, to make sure she didn't even whisper. This book was boring. It was titled 'Keeper at the Shrine', and it was given to her at the beginning of the month, as a gift for behaving properly. If Rose did everything correctly, she'd get a new book or two a month, but there was no telling what book it would be. She didn't have a say in what book she got next, Capricorn gave her whatever they took.

Eventually, Rose gave up and closed the book, handing it to the guard, who would put it away in some unknown place to her. She'd tried many times to find her books, but she never had any luck. They were probably in Mortrola's room, a place where Rose had never been before. According to the maids, that's where all the important items were held. She knew that they weren't kept in Capricorn's room, for she had been in there many times, and had scanned the room well.

There was a knock at her door, and Rose quickly sat up on her bed as the door was being opened. If you looked at her, it would be very obvious that she had been laying around. Her hair was tangled and all fuzzy from the static electricity. Basta's eyes were peering at her from the door.

"Capricorn wants you to dine with him tonight. You have ten minutes to make yourself look presentable, he says." Basta's voice didn't sound like he was in the mood for fooling around today. He had probably gotten in quite a bit of trouble after last night. It didn't bother Rose, though. Any time Basta was in trouble, Rose was happy. He shut the door without another word, leaving Rose alone to determine what would be considered 'presentable'.

She sorted through the dresses she had, but eventually decided that the dresses that she had been given today were there for a reason. Rose slipped into a pale seafoam colored dress with sleeves that hit just below her elbows. The dress itself was far too long, and reached way beyond her toes. She'd have to pick it up while she walked, in order not to tear the skirt. The dress fit beautifully, from what Rose could tell. It was more formal than most of the other clothing that she had been given here. It was nice, though, if you could get over what may have happened to the previous owner. She looked herself over in the mirror, combing her hair out of her face. There wasn't much she could do with it at this point, so she just let it hang loose. Her hair wasn't too curly, or too straight, it had just the right amount of body to it, where she didn't have to use all the styling products. Not like Rose had access to them here anyway.

Again, Basta entered the room, this time without knocking. He muttered a gruff, 'come on', and pulled her out of the room, walking behind her. Many of the rooms she passed were empty, or were believed to be empty. She didn't know or want to know what may be behind those doors. Sometimes at night, she had her ear pressed to the walls, hoping to hear something, but there was always nothing to be heard. Maybe there really wasn't anything behind those doors.

Capricorn hadn't arrived yet, leaving Rose to sit alone at the table with the hungry eyes of Basta staring her down. She fiddled with the silverware in front of her, trying to get it to balance, each time failing, sending them down with a loud 'thud' on the table. Her eyes darted around the room, in search for the bird-like watch of Mortrola, but she was nowhere to be found, so Rose continued with her little game. But soon enough, the door was opened by a maid. Rose stood up, abruptly, knocking her knees against the side of the table. She bit her lip as to not cry out in pain, and dipped her head, acknowledging Capricorn's presence. His look was as cold as ever, his eyes empty of all emotion. Sometimes, she wondered what went on inside his head, how those eyes became so...inhumane. Then again, Capricorn's thoughts were probably coated in blood and cruelty.

"Ah–," Capricorn started as he looked Rose over, intently, as if to make sure his most prized possession was still looking in its best shape, "I see you wore one of the new dresses. I knew they would suit you better than being turned into ash." So that was what happened to the previous owner. Rose suddenly felt ill, picturing the charred house and the blackened skeletons. Her face flushed red, like it did whenever she became upset, her eyes glistening behind a wall of tears. The master could see this, and was only pleased. He loved seeing his toy upset, but continued on, as if he had never said a thing about the damned dress. Capricorn waved his hand, and dinner was brought out.

It wasn't as elaborate as the previous night's meal, but it still didn't fail to impress Rose. The maids had an ability to cook that she had never possessed. Perhaps she was limited in her talents. Despite how delicious the meal was, she still picked at her food gingerly, still feeling uncomfortable about eating in a dead woman's dress.

And so, the dinner continued on, trapped in an uncomfortable silence. Though Rose had many questions, mostly about the man they called Silvertongue, she stayed silent. Eventually, the table was cleared, meaning Rose could return to her room and wallow in her thoughts. Perhaps she'd ask a maid to sneak her a piece of fruit or something later.

As if on cue, Capricorn stood up, addressing Rose, "Tonight, you are to entertain me. I am expecting something to come, and you are to keep me entertained until then." He paused, ordering the maids to set up the room for the evening. "Darius will bring in some light reading, but it would be so nice, for you to grace us with your lovely singing." He reached over to Rose, and pinched her cheek, smiling. She was the size of a child, in comparison to Capricorn's wiry frame. Sometimes, he would go over each and every one of Rose's features, as if he had raised her up himself, and it only sickened her more. She wanted to spit in his face or tear his arms away when they reached for her locks, but she knew her life would be compromised if she did so.

Capricorn gestured to a pile of pillows, next to his large armchair, indicating that that was where she would be sitting for the rest of the evening. Rose sat, a slight frown etched into her face as other black jackets filled the room, obviously allowed to share their leisure time with the master, if they wished to do so. Some sat down, and others leaned against the large guns they were carrying, but none of them dare sit near Rose. There was a strict rule against anyone deemed 'unworthy' to touch her or even sit near her. Only Capricorn's favorites were given permission.

For the time being, until Darius brought books, Rose was to sing. She searched through her head, trying to find proper songs, ones that she rarely sung, in hopes of being let go earlier than planned. Her mind had been fed songs about murder and cruelty over the years, sometimes, she wondered if they ever got tired of hearing about murder. Rose steadied her breathing, clutching the folds of her fabric.

"_Oh my poor Patty Ann, what you don't understand–" _The song began. It was once one of Rose's favorites, though it was a song about a man explaining his love for a young widow, it had once been able to capture her interest. Her voice wasn't as abrupt as the original artist's, but her smooth, flowing rendition of it, still managed to do the song justice. She cut a few verses out, unwilling to sing such a repetitive song for so long. Every verse began with the same "_Oh my poor Patty Ann..._", and it got old, quickly. Rose instead, continued on with a murder ballad, about an envious girl who drowns her younger sister, in order to be the most beautiful in the household. Just as she finished, the door opened. Whatever Capricorn had expected had come in early.

Though she was hoping it was merely a package or a dog, or even another maid, Rose was staring at the face of a young girl with a mixture of fear and hope in her eyes. This was Silvertongue's punishment.

* * *

**Author's Other Note: All song lyrics belong to Slim Twig and his song 'Patty Ann'. The song mentioned is the Twa Sisters. Keep on checking back for more "fun" surprises.**


End file.
